User blog:Parrrley/Dikaio, The Righteous Man
Dikaio, the Righteous Man is a custom champion in League of Legends. So I'm back with another champion idea, this time it's an assassin who might be a little broken, so feel free to comment on how I can improve this champion. Abilities Dikaio's abilities have no cost related to them and are only limited by cooldown. His resource is Savagery. He starts with 0 Savagery which ramps up to 100 by dealing damage. Dealing damage will generate 5 Savagery points and at 50 Savagery points he will gain bonus effects on his basic abilities. attack speed. This stacks up to times. |description2 = Additionally, dealing damage will make Dikaio build up Savagery. At 50 Savagery is basic abilities will gain bonus effects. At 100 Savagery, he is blinded by his anger and the Savagery decays by per second until it decays down to 25. In turn, the cooldown of Heartstab is reset. }} Dikaio lunges forward with his sword, dealing damage to the first enemy champion hit. The victim's damage is reduced by 10% for 3 seconds and Dikaio gains 20% Tenacity for 2 seconds. |description2 = Heartstab heals for of the damage dealt. Dikaio may also cast this ability again for 4 seconds. This activation deals 50% of the original damage, does not reduce the enemy's damage, does not grant Tenacity and does not heal. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} Dikaio fills his sword with his own anger, causing his basic attacks to apply Grievious Wounds for 1 second and deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. |description2 = Dikaio also gains lifesteal. |leveling= |cooldown = 15 }} Dikaio gains 5% movement speed for any nearby enemey champion. Additionally, if he kills an enemy champion, the cooldown of his basic abilites are halved. |description2 = Dikaio readies his crossbow for 1.5 seconds. He then gains 20% movement speed, 350 range, and can activate this ability for 5 seconds to fire a bolt that damages and slows the first enemy unit hit by 30% for 2 seconds. During these 5 seconds, or until he has reactivated this ability, he cannot use anything that requires his sword and axe, except for basic attacks. |description3 = The bolt knocks the enemy back for 400 units and deals 10% of the target's missing health as bonus damage. Also, the Passive movement speed bonus is doubled. |leveling= |cooldown = |range = 1500 }} units each slash. Each slash also deals damage and applies the damage of Ravaging Agony if activated. Dikaio cannot auto-attack nor use Heartstab or Vengeful Hunter. This does not stack Savagery. Upon reaching a target, he will lose the unstoppability. |leveling = 7.5 + attack speed at the time of cast)}} % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |range = 1500 }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * The Righteous Man is long gone. ;Attacking * I learned this trick in Hell. * For my family. * I will gut you. * This is righteous. * Pay for your sins, like I paid for mine. * Pleasurable pain. * You won't escape this monster. * Let's share my pain. * Agony is coming. * Evil fighting Evil. ;Upon Attacking * I will feast off your pain, like you feasted off my brother. * I will gut you and free all of your victims. ;Movement * The sun feels warm on my skin. (Disabled on Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline) * Darkness, my old friend. (Only on Twisted Treeline) * Coldness numbs my pain. (Only on Howling Abyss) * I will revenge all of them. * For my brother. * For the souls I have tortured. * For my mother. * This anger is insatiable. * This battle is pure distraction. * Neverending agony inside of my head. * Forgive me. * I do not deserve life. * I feel the Evil swell inside of me. * 40 years of agony compressed into one monster. * I am the monster I used to hunt. ;Joke * For a joke, you'd have to be able to feel fun. ;Joking near * Look, it's me with more fur. ;Taunt * My soul maybe corrupted, but yours will be destroyed! * Be glad your torture isn't gonna last long. ;Taunting * I'm gonna feed you to Vilemaw! * I'll stomp you like every other spider. ;Upon Killing * I found revenge, Sapias. ;Taunting * My agony burns stronger than your fire. ;Upon Killing * For you, mother. ;Taunting * I learned all of this from you, Thresh. * Embrace the pain, Thresh. ;Upon Killing * Forgive me, tortured souls. ;Taunting a Noxian Champion * You are monsters, therefore I shall kill you. ;Upon Killing a Noxian Champion * I got one, father. * Got one, a whole nation to go. ;Taunting , , or * I see your souls, they are the same as mine. * I will make you feel guilty for all the pain you have caused! * Go ahead, "fear" me. Shock me. ;Taunting * I'm your nightmare, Nocturne. Trust me. ;Upon Using * Bringing the pain in express. * Express pain delivery service! * No escape from a true hunter. ;Killing Someone with Heartstab * A life of training leads to perfection. ;Upon Using Ravaging Agony * Hell is breaking through. * Feel what I feel! ;Upon Using Vengeful Hunter * Skill matched with anger equals certain death. * Don't even try running. ;Upon Using Insatiable Anger * Pain awaits! * All hell breaks loose! Lore In Demacia, they told the children about a man who was filled with self-loathing, a man who failed to see the goodness in himself. The Righteous Man, they called him. The Righteous Man, whose name was Dikaio, lost his Mother to a great fire at the age of four. His father was sure that the fire had not been an accident, but that it was caused by monsters. Filled with anger he seeked to avenge his dead wife. He cared for his sons, Dikaio and Sapias, who was only 6 months old. But he failed to raise them and left them alone when he was hunting the monsters that had caused the fire. So it was Dikaio's duty to keep his brother safe, to raise him. He grew up quickly and did the best he could. His brother was grateful for that, since Dikaio was the only one looking out for him. But Dikaio thought that he often did things wrong. So thought his father. A while later, when Dikaio was 10 years old, his father taught him how to hunt monsters, too. And soon after, he also started teaching Sapias. Dikaio was the happiest whenever they were hunting together. It felt like they were a family. Eight years later, his father disappeared while he was on a hunt alone. He had been gone for more than a week now. The worrying Dikaio convinced Sapias to come with him. Together they searched for their father. It was almost a year later that they found out that they're father had been killed by Noxians in a battle against Demacia. Then several unfortunate events started to happen: Dikaio was still mourning the death of his father, but he picked up the hunting with his brother again. One day, when they were hunting a , he got distracted due to finding more and more reasons why all of this was his fault, and did not notice a abduct his brother. Knowing that it was his fault he tracked the abductress all the way across Valoran to kill her and save his brother from whatever she planned on doing with him. Yet, when he reached the Shadow Isles, a dark place full of evil, it was too late. Sapias had been killed, fed to a . Dikaio was devastated, alone, and full of self-hatred. That was until he felt something cold, something dead approach him. Instinctively, he pulled out his sword, made out of a material that would kill anything evil. But the being, that called himself the , offered him help to his miserable state. He told him that he could bring back his brother, that he had access to his soul. But in turn, he would take Dikaio's soul with him. Without any doubts or further thinking, Dikaio agreed. The next 30 years he was tortured by . Thresh, seeing the potential in Dikaio, offered him to take his place everyday. To be the torturer. And every day Dikaio would spit him in the face and hiss a detemined No at him. Then Thresh would always continue to rip Dikaio apart, until in the end of the day, nothing was left. The next morning it would all start over. After 30 years Thresh had broken Dikaio, his soul was corrupted, filled with hate, anger, and blood lust. After 30 years of endless torture Dikaio agreed. At Thresh's side he tortured thousands of souls over ten years. And he enjoyed it. He had been in this absurd place for 40 years now, when a appeared above Dikaio. It blinded him, he hadn't seen any light this bright in decades. Something burnt his shoulders, the pain was different from the pain of being carved. The pain was burning and sharp. He was being marked. The next thing he remembered, was waking up in a grave. At first he started panicking, he didn't know what happened, didn't realise where he was. He broke open the coffin after he had calmed down and dug his was outside. He was in a forest. In a forest he did not recall. But the sun was bright and warm. It was the first time in 40 years that he felt it shining on his skin. He felt peaceful and lied down on the grass next to his grave. But the peace did not last long. He noticed that there was not only his grave. There more. He figured out that he must be on an old grave yard. He got up and looked at the grave next to him. He started shaking in shock. It was his brother's grave. On it was written that Sapias had died at the age of 15, devoured by a creature named Vilemaw. Thresh had never saved his brother. Everything he had done to save his brother, all of the people he had tortured, and all of the pain he had endured, all of it was in vain. He had messed up. Again. Another failure in a life of constant failure. After days of mourning at his brother's grave, he was met by a group of people. These men offered him a place in the League of Legends. After they had enlightened him about it, for he did not know it yet, he agreed. He wanted to take revenge. Revenge his mother by slaying the monsters, revenge his father by winning over Noxus, revenge his brother by killing Vilemaw and his peasants, and revenge all the souls he had tortured by killing Thresh. Trivia * Dikaio's full name is Dikaio Mikael Vencestro. * He is the last Vencestro alive, both maternally and paternally. * Dikaio wields three weapons: a sword blessed to kill anything, an axe he got from his father, and a crossbow that fires silver bolts. Category:Custom champions